


Sunday morning surprise

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [14]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Die wakes up early in the morning in Toshiya's bed confused by previous night's events. During his dark adventure to the downstairs bathroom he has a chance to consider his feelings and options. Together with his cat friend Kuro he decides to surprise Toshiya and ask for the blowjob right away. But, what if everything doesn't go as in his lovely dream?





	Sunday morning surprise

Die stirred awake early in the morning feeling confused. Judging by the low amount of light the dawn was just approaching. When he managed to focus his eyes properly, he saw a strong looking arm and a large hand with long fingers resting on the bed right beside him. That hand could only belong to one person, Toshiya, his friend and bandmate. But what was he doing in Toshiya’s bed?

      Suddenly he remembered the kiss, the most gentle and loving kiss he had ever received. It was Toshiya who gave it to him and told Die that he wanted to kiss every part of him some day. Die tried to see Toshiya’s face but it was still too dark to discern his features properly. Instead Die moved his hand next to Toshiya’s letting their fingers touch very lightly. He didn’t want to wake up his sleeping companion but the need to feel the warmth of his skin was too strong to be ignored. Die tried to imagine what those hands would have wanted to do with him when they were kissing last night. For some reason Toshiya had withdrawn away from him after the kiss and made Die a bit frustrated.

      The need to pee forced Die to interrupt his dreaming and he stood up from the bed carefully not to disturb Toshiya. He sneaked to Toshiya’s side of the bed and retrieved his yukata that was lying on the chair neatly folded. So far so good, Die thought and headed towards the downstairs bedroom decently dressed. The stairs were dark but Die couldn’t find the light switch anywhere. He gave up the search and started to descend the stairs groping in the dark.

      Just when he was about to step down from the last step, he felt something under his foot and heard a loud scream and a hiss after that.

“Damn Kuro, be quiet! You’ll wake up the whole house!” he shushed the cat. “Sorry that I stepped on your tail”, he continued and bowed down to find the black cat in the darkness. The loud purring of the beast revealed its whereabouts and Die petted his old friend. “You don’t happen to know where the light switch is?” he whispered and strained his eyes to see something. The light was now growing rapidly and finally he noticed the white bathroom door looming on the left side of the corridor.

      Kuro followed Die into the bathroom and watched with keen eyes when he relieved himself and washed his hands and face after that. A surge of happiness filled Die’s mind when he laid his eyes on the two mugs standing side by side on the bathroom shelf. He took his toothbrush from the red mug and gave his teeth a quick wash. It didn’t hurt to be prepared for more kisses.

      The love bite on his neck was still visible. Die touched it with his fingertips but the memory of the sharp pain was already fading. Instead he remembered the soft lips on his eyelids and side of his mouth. He started to wonder what Toshiya saw in him. He didn’t have fancy tattoos or big muscles like Kyo. He was just the skinny ordinary himself he had always been.  And yet, Toshiya had wanted to kiss every part of him, not just his lips.

      Die slid the yukata down his shoulders and let it fall on the floor. He slid his hands slowly along his chest feeling his nipples and from there down to his abs and navel. There was actually nothing wrong with his body. He didn’t have much bodily hair but his pubic hair was growing dark and strong around his dick that was just now waking from its dormancy. His dick wasn’t bad either if he could trust Shinya’s words. He seemed to have an insatiable need to suck his cock.

      Kuro interrupted Die’s contemplation by poking Die’s leg with his sharp teeth. The gesture was friendly but the teeth too sharp to Die’s liking. “Are you hungry?” he asked and bowed down to pick up the cat into his arms. The cat purred loudly and poked its nose into Die’s cheek.

“Let’s go and see what we can find in the kitchen”, Die proposed and let the cat jump down on the floor. He put his yukata back on and followed the cat into the kitchen. To his surprise he found a box of dry cat food and a bowl on the kitchen table top. Maybe Toshiya had given up and started to feed the cat during its visits. He placed the bowl on the floor and offered the cat some morning snack.

     After giving Kuro a friendly pat Die headed back to the upstairs bedroom. He remembered now very well Toshiya’s other proposal about making the blowjob happen for real. For sure he wasn’t going to wait into some indefinite faraway future with that. Actually this morning was as good time as any.

      In the bedroom Die folded his yukata on the chair and crawled naked under the duvet on his side of the bed. Toshiya hadn’t moved during his absence; he must be sleeping very soundly. The thought of having Toshiya give him a blowjob made Die excited again. He grabbed his dick and gave himself couple of firm caresses with his hand. After that he touched Toshiya’s arm lightly to wake him up.

“Rise and shine, baby”, he whispered and waited for Toshiya to open his eyes.

“What is it? Toshiya mumbled struggling to wake up.

“I think I’m ready”, Die replied and gazed Toshiya’s sleepy face feeling amused. His friend was most likely totally unprepared for his request.

“Ready for what?” Toshiya asked showing signs of waking up. He turned onto his side and focused his dark eyes on Die’s face.

“The blowjob”, Die blurted and gave Toshiya a dazzling smile.

“Are you sure about that?” Toshiya asked and reached out his hand to raise the hem of Die’s duvet.  A smile spread on his face when he peeked under it.

“As you can see, I’m very ready”, Die mused.

“Can’t deny that”, Toshiya admitted still smiling. “Can you give me a minute? I need to go to the bathroom first.”

“No problem, I can wait a while…” Die promised feeling relieved. Toshiya seemed to be eager to fulfil his promise.

      The minutes that Toshiya spent in the bathroom were very long for Die. He started to speculate with all kinds of unpleasant possibilities; What if something went wrong, if Toshiya didn’t like his taste or couldn’t make him come? What if the reality was just a pale unsatisfactory imitation of his lovely dream? Finally, when Die heard Toshiya climb the stairs back to the bedroom, he was more or less ready to crawl under the bed to hide from him. As there was no escape, Die took a deep breath to calm down and braced himself against a disappointment.

      Toshiya looked very calm and determined when he laid down beside Die. “I’m sorry that it took so long. I had to collect my courage. I may not live up to your expectation but I promise I will do my best.”

Die felt an unbelievable surge of love when he heard Toshiya’s words. They were in this together, trying their best.

“I’m sure you will and that is enough for me. But please, kiss me first. Your kiss was the best one I’ve ever experienced.”


End file.
